Creature of the Night
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: Ken gets attacked by a vampire. In order to survive he has to drink human blood, but he refuses. He was willing to die but Takeru won't let him. [Kenkeru]
1. Attack

He whimpered in pain. He fault like his insides were turning inside out. He couldn't believe this was happening. Was he really going to die?

Ken closed his eyes as he remembered the betrayal. He was at Liz's house, a classmate. They had just finished their school project and were walking home from the library. Ken didn't notice her advances or the looks she was giving him. He didn't notice the way she seemed to glide as she walked. He didn't notice the way she kept looking at his neck. He didn't notices the signs that suggested that she was not human, or digimon for that matter.

When they reached her house she offered for him to stay for dinner. Being the kind person that he is, he accepted and then asked to use the phone to call his mother. If only he knew the true meaning of her words. When he was talking to his mother he was told that Takeru called and said to call him back. Ken figured there was no harm to call after he hung up.

While he was distracted with his phone call, he didn't notice the piercing emerald eyes analyzing, watching him intently, studying his every move and gesture, planning the best way to subdue him. It was when he was talking to Takeru when she striked. Takeru was telling him that he wanted to meet up the next day to tell him something important, when strong hands pulled him away from the phone and trapped him on the floor. He had heard Takeru yelling his name as Liz restraining him, laughing like a mad person as she taunted Takeru. How Liz knew Takeru? He didn't know.

Ken barely had a second to feel anything, when her attention returned to him, but fear and confusion before she attacked his neck. He had screamed at the pain. He had screamed for help, but he knew it was too late. He had felt instantly weak. He had felt his warm blood slowly being drained from him. He had lost consciousness as she drained him of his blood.

Stories say that if a vampire feeds on you, you instantly die. If a vampire wants to turn you, they will. But that was not all true. If a vampire drains you of your blood, you will turn into a fledgling. If you accept the change, you become a vampire by drinking human blood. But if you refuse, you will die from hunger.

Ken realized this when he woke up. He was weak and very hungry. It was so painful that he wanted to cry. He didn't want to drink blood. It would help his survival, but it was at the cost of hurting another. Ken didn't have the heart for that, to harm another. He had done that as the Kaiser. It torn him up inside. He refused. He refused to harm another. He was willing to die to protect his friends, the digimon, and those he didn't know. No one deserves this fate. He will not become the heartless monster that his classmate was.

Ken's eyes stung as he weakly whimpered in pain. The pain was too much. He could easily ease it by feeding on human blood. But he refused all the same. He want the pain to go way. He wanted to live his life, but not at the cost of hurting others. Was he really going to die? The thought didn't scare him as much as it should of. It was probably because of how far gone he was.

He was scared to die, but he was scared for the people that will be hurt from this. He thought of his digimon. He can't come back like Wormmon can when he died. He would forever leave his little digimon behind. Wormmon would be heartbroken after five years since he was reborn.

His parents would be equally heartbroken to lose their baby. They had already lost one child. Did they really have to lose another too? Daisuke, Takeru, and the rest of the Chosen Children came next. Daisuke would be upset and filled with self hatred for not being about to save him, to not be there in his dying breath. Takeru would be hurt and saddened to lose a friend and someone he cares about.

Ken smiled sadly at that. He would never get to tell Takeru how he felt. He had like Takeru for some time now and Daisuke had even came up with a plan to figure out if Takeru liked him back. He would never get the chance now. He would die before he gets a chance. That was the sad part though. Ken weakly groaned as his body fought the hunger and losing. He was losing and there was nothing he could do.

He heard a voice then. The voice sounded scared and frantic. Ken barely registered the familiar voice as it got closer. It didn't matter anymore. It was too late for him. He had finally given in to the darkness.

* * *

The darkness was awful. It felt like he was being torn into two. Ken knew the feeling of darkness. He had been tapped by it and embraced in it for so long. But this darkness was scary. It was dragging him down, refusing to let go. It said he would never escape. He was destined for darkness, chosen by them. It was destiny.

He had fought at first, but without help he fell victim to them. But then Daisuke and the others saved him, bringing him away from their clutches. Then there was the World of Darkness. It tried to capture him again, but it failed. But now he was back, but he had no help. He was falling. He was so close to death now. He was scared. He felt so alone. He felt so cold.

The darkness was wrapping around him, trying to drag him down further into the cold darkness. They were going to have him anyway, Ken realized, so he didn't fight. He was so tired of fighting. He was about to give in, but there was a small light. The light looked so beautiful, felt so warm. Was this heaven? Was he going to join his brother in heaven?

"Ken come back!"

* * *

Ken was confused when he smelt something delicious. He wasn't sure what it was though, especially when something was pressed against his mouth. Every fiber in his body screamed food. Instantly he latched onto the offered treat and began to drink. After a few small drinks the fog in his mind began to clear. The first thing his mind registered was that he was being held by someone. Fear hit him when he realized he was drinking from a human. He wanted to stop, to get away, and apologizes. But he was not strong enough yet.

Ken was confused when the person coaxed him to drink more. Ken realized that the voice was the same one that was calling his name before he lost consciousness. He was hesitant at first, but instincts won out in the end. He still needed more, his body demanded it; at least the human was willing to give him the delicious treat.

After a few more drinks Ken finally felt a lot better and so he stopped drinking. Ken was still very weak and dizzy from his initial attack. Ken was very curious about who saved him from death. The voice continued to talk, but he wasn't sure if it was to him or to someone else that entered the room. Actually now that he thought about it there seemed to be four different voices.

"Ken, can you hear me? Please wake up!"

"Easy bro. Ken is still very weak."

"Ken? Wake up! Takeru is worried."

"Yamato, what you want to do? Ken's parents are already worried about him for being missing for several hours and we still have to tell Taichi that we found him."

"I don't know, Garurumon. But I do know is that we need to get Ken somewhere safe. That rogue vampire that attacked him is still out there."

"Fuck that vampire! I will send Angemon after her when I see her! I will not let her win this time!"

Ken frowned at the different voice. He knew them, but they were to loud for his comfort. He groaned weakly, shutting them up immediately. Ken slowly opened his eyes as one of the voices whispered encouraging words to him. The figures all looked blurry when he opened them. It took a few seconds for his vision to clear. When it did he was surprised to see a very concern Takeru, Yamato, Patamon, and Garurumon.

* * *

Takeru had tears in his eyes as Ken's eyes focused on him. He was so relieved. For a moment there he was afraid that he was too late to save Ken, to save his soul mate. But Ken managed to hold on in the end, which was a miracle right there. He smiles as Ken's eyes looked at him with surprise. Takeru could still see that his blood was enough to save him from death, but not enough to fully heal him.

Yamato placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Takeru glanced at his brother, worry still evident in his blue orbs. "Why don't we tell Ken's mother that we found him and that he is perfectly safe at our house?" Takeru nodded.

"You think Ashley will be able to help him?"

"I think so," Yamato said in thought. "Though I don't think the Vampire Council will be very pleased that Elizabeth attacked your soul mate just to get back at you. You know how superstitious and protective they are about these things."

Takeru frowned in worry as he watched Ken struggle to stay conscious. But Ken wasn't strong enough to stay conscious. He only had enough blood to stabilize him. Ken was going to need more blood, plenty of rest, and maybe a healing potion. Takeru shifted Ken, so he was more comfortable in his arms. He wasn't sure how that rogue found out that Ken was his soul mate, since he had just found out himself. Though he guessed that was true since he had felt a connection to Ken way back when Ken was the Digimon Kaiser. He felt guilty when he punched him. When he was in the base with Ken he had felt another presence within the beautiful soul. This presence was evil and was the one in control, twisting Ken's mind to fit its needs. When his punch connected with Ken's cheek he had saw the trapped soul struggling to break free, but was to badly chained by the other presence.

Takeru remembered telling this to Yamato. Yamato was uneasy about this evil presence, but Takeru had a feeling that Yamato knew that Ken was his soul mate the whole time. Who knew what Takeru would have done if he knew that the Digimon Kaiser was his soul mate?

"Will he be okay?" Patamon asked as he landed on Takeru's shoulder, inspecting the bruises and scratches on Ken's chest, shoulders, and neck.

"I hope so," Takeru murmured. "Ken has my blood so he'll live. Though he's going to need more to replace the blood he lost and maybe a healing potion to help heal any injuries we are not aware of."

Patamon frowned. "So, Ken is like you now? A vampire?"

Takeru paused for a moment. "In a way," Yamato answered. "Me and Takeru were born this way. If Ken had decided that he wanted to live with Takeru for all entirely, then Takeru would have changed him. They are soul mates and if Ken knew what was happening and gave consent then the transformation wouldn't have been painful, it would have been pleasurable."

Patamon looked at Ken, obviously worried about his wellbeing. "He was in pain?"

Takeru shot Yamato a glare. They all knew how Patamon felt about others getting hurt, especially one who was Takeru's other half.

"In a way, yes he was." Takeru looked at Ken sadly, gently shifting him closer to pick him up. "If I changed him, it would have been a different story. His soul knew that she was was not his other half. When she changed him their souls were clashing with each other, hence why it was painful." Patamon was saddened by this as Yamato helped steady him as he lifted Ken into his arm and stood up.

"Come on," Yamato said to Patamon. "Ken's going to be fine." Patamon nodded as he followed them out of the house.


	2. Memories

The council was not happy to say the least. They were against such violence to humans, especially if one was a vampire's soul mate. They had lived among the humans for countless centuries. They weren't those blood sucking, burn in the sun, monsters that humans depict them as. They were immortal, yes. They needed blood, yes. The sun bothered them, yes. But not to the extent that humans exaggerate. They were not monsters. They didn't attack humans for blood. They especially didn't burst into flames when walking in the sunlight. Where humans got that idea was a mystery.

They were their own society, their own people, and had their own set of codes to follow.

One of them was to never, in any circumstances, to harm a human. It was a law that the Vampire Council believed strongly in. For without humans, where would come of them?

It was a repulsing idea when some rogues attacked humans to feed on. It was extremely painful and cruel to the humans, especially if one was a vampire's soul mate. If this were the case, by law, the human were to be informed of their ways and laws. In all sense, it was the human's choice if he or she wanted to join their kind. If the human gave their consent, then the ritual would have been very, very pleasurable. The joining was sexual in a way. It was even more pleasurable than the human's ritual of sex. However, if the human wanted no part of their life then their memory of that moment would be erased. It would be as if nothing happened.

The joining could be very dangerous as well. If used by one who sought to harm, one who was not the human's soul mate then their would be pain. The human would feel as if their very soul were being ripped in two. In a way, it probably were. However, none of the victims would talk about it. The trauma was too great for them to handle, let alone tell others.

So it was very worrisome when Yamato Ishida called. The rogue, Elizabeth, had changed Takeru's soul mate. Elizabeth had been a thorn to their side for centuries. But what she did was unforgivable. They were aware of her hatred for Takeru Takaishi. They had ordered the brothers to go into hiding and blend in with the humans. They were assigned parents and were given the background of divorced parents, and living separately, as their cover story to blend in.

They had hoped the rogue wouldn't find them. They were wrong in their assumption. Elizabeth had managed to track down Takeru's soul mate. She had cornered him and attacked him. She had taken pleasure from his suffering and attempted to kill him as part of her revenge. This was an outrage for it broke one of their sacred laws. By attacking a human, she had committed rape. Rape of the worst kind at that. She had not only raped his soul, but also his mind.

They had failed and it cost Takeru his soul mate. It was unclear how the new vampire would react or recover from this. It wasn't pretty for most. But the worst part was that, as the oldest of the elders, he had seen the scene unfold when he was called by the brothers. Takeru was worried for his soul mate's mental health. He wasn't sure what he could do to help. But he agreed, anyway, to see what he could do to help ease the new vampire's pain.

The eldest of the elders entered the Takaishi's residence through the portal. Yamato led him to the bedroom where Takeru was. He found Takeru sitting in a chair next to the bed. The orange digimon, Patamon he believed it was, was fluttering nervously next to him. On the bed was the unconscious new vampire. The new vampire was very pale. Tubes were connected to his body, supplying him with blood and other medication. The navy-haired child seemed very young. At least the brothers had reached their age of maturity centuries ago, but choose to look this way to blend in with the humans. He frowned as he noticed the child was not sleeping well.

"How did she know, Elder D'Arcy?" Takeru asked him, not removing his gaze from his beloved. Yamato remained quiet as he leaned against the door with his partner.

"We believe she must have been spying on the both of you for awhile now," the D'Arcy told him. "She has proven to be quite dangerous if she acquired the ability to find your soul mate."

Takeru nodded, his troubled eyes turned towards him. "What are you going to do?"

That was a valid question. There were many things he could do to ease the young one's pain. D'Arcy studied the child for a moment as he moaned in his sleep. He walked up to the bed and rested his right hand on the child's forehead. His eyes glowed a soft white as he saw what was scaring the poor child.

" _Hi, are you Ken Ichijouji?" Ken blinked as a girl with blond hair and emerald eyes walked up to the tree that he was resting on. He looked up from the page that he was reading and smiled at her._

" _Yes, that's me. Who are you?"_

" _I'm Liz. It's nice to meet you." Liz shifted her bag from his shoulder to her hand. "Mind if I take a seat."_

 _Ken moved over a bit to give her some room. "Be my guess." Liz smiled as she sat next to him._

" _Thanks." Ken watched as she took out a sandwich and red water from her bag. He didn't want to pry, but he felt awkward sitting next to a girl. He wasn't sure what to say or should he say anything at all? No, his mother taught him to be polite, even if he had no interest in girls._

"She posed as a student at his school," he said out loud as he continued to watch the memory.

" _What's a cute boy like you sitting here all alone?" Ken shrugged at her question._

" _I don't really have friends here," he told her. "All my friend are at another school."_

 _Liz frowned, her bottom lip forming into a pout. "Really? Not one friend? But you're so smart and sweet. You're the best soccer captain there is. I bet any girl would love to be within 12 inches of your presences."_

 _Ken blushed slightly at the comment. "Well, a lot of the students here just see me as the genius. They don't want to get to know me, like my friends in Odaiba do. They just want to get close so they can get the attention from the press and stuff like that." Ken stared at the book that Koushiro let him borrow. He wasn't sure why he was telling this to Liz, but something was telling him that she was different._

" _That's too bad," Liz said with a sad frown. "They don't know what they are missing. It's their loss I guess."_

 _Ken looked up from his book and saw a small smile spreading on Liz's face. "I haven't been to this school very long and I don't know you very well, but I would love to be your friend."_

 _Ken smiled shyly and nodded. He finally meet someone who wanted to be his friend. Not because he was a genius, but because he was him. It felt...nice._

He frowned as he felt the happiness that came from that memory. "She befriended him and lured him into false comfort and friendship."

D'Arcy ignored the sounds of distress that Takeru made. It was understandable that he felt this way. It probably wouldn't have happened if the child hadn't been alone in a different school. Isolation was never a good thing, since a vampire could easily trick a human into trusting them. They were good persuaders, unfortunately.

The next few memories came in pieces and didn't stay for more than a few seconds. However, he managed to get an idea of what was going on. "It seems that Elizabeth took the time to get to know him personally." Yamato cursed at this. "She must have brainwashed the school officials to allow her into their classes." He frowned at the next memory he saw.

 _Ken looked at Liz in concern. He noticed a bruise on her cheek. "What happened, Liz?" he asked as he gently touched it, hoping to sooth away any pain his friend might be feeling._

 _Liz smiled weakly. "My father got a bit drunk last night."_

 _Ken's eyes widened. "Wha? Why would he do that?" Ken had a feeling he knew the answer. But he couldn't phantom someone being so cruel to their own daughter. Ken mentally winced as a memory of him being the Kaiser appeared in his mind. He pushed away the screams that filled his head. He couldn't worry about his own problems at the moment. Liz needed him._

D'Arcy raised a grey brow at Takeru. "It seems this child knows a bit about abuse."

Takeru fidgeted nervously. "Ken was being manipulated by BelialVamdemon and his helpers. He was pretty much brainwashed and was forced to do bad things in the Digital World."

"I see," D'Arcy frowned at that information. He had heard reports of this evil vampire digimon. This digimon put a shame to their name. He could understand the effects of vampire manipulation on humans. So he didn't judge the child at all. It was not his fault in the slightest. Although, he didn't quite like the guilt the child still had, even if it was minimal.

The memories shifted again and this time the two were at the child's house. D'Arcy's frown deepened as he saw the child attending to Elizabeth's fake wounds. "Clever," he mused out loud.

"What you see?" Yamato asked.

D'Arcy shifted his eyes to Yamato. "She made herself seem like an abused victim. Your friend has been taking care of her. I fear that she has been using this ruse in order to get access to his home and family."

"Oh no!" Patamon squealed in a upset manner. D'Arcy returned his attention to the child. The child's brow was furrowed in distress and his bottom lip was trembling slightly. _She was studying him,_ he realized, _for many months now too._ _Possibly a year._

"It seems she has been studying him for about a year now, if I am guessing right," he told the brothers. Both Takeru and Yamato paled dramatically. "She has gotten close to him and learned his routine and habits."

"How can I let this happen?" Takeru moaned in distress. Yamato and the two digimon attempted to comfort him, while D'Arcy looked further into the memories.

 _He gasped in pain as his back collided with the cold tile floor. He winced and whimpered in pain as he was pinned down. Sharp nails dug into his uniform, breaking skin and drawing blood. He stared at Liz with widen, frightened eyes as she laughed and mocked Takeru._

" _Finally, after countless centuries, I will get my revenge on you Takeru!" Liz laughed again as she glared at the phone._

" _KEN! KEN!" Takeru's voice yelled from the phone._

" _Did you really think you could hide from me?" she asked. "You are just as foolish as the stupid Vampire Council!" She laughed madly. Ken whimpered as the sharp nails clawed at his chest and shoulders. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to find your human?"_

 _Ken whimpered. Unsure what Liz was talking about. He didn't understand what she meant by 'human'. None of what she said made sense. She was acting as if she wasn't human. Ken also didn't understand what this had to do with Takeru. Liz never been to Odaiba or met his friends for that matter._

 _Liz laughed again as Takeru yelled at Liz and called his name. "ELIZABETH! YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HIM AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"_

 _Ken wasn't sure how they knew each other. Takeru seemed to know Liz somehow. He whimpered as Liz returned her attention to him. Ken stared into her cruel, glowing emerald eyes. "Such a pretty little thing he is, Takeru," Liz said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Ken's eyes widen at her words. Something seemed to click then as she stared down at him with hungry eyes._

 _Oh god! She's a..._

" _To bad he's my next snack!"_

 _...a vampire!_

 _And then teeth broke through skin. A bloody scream left his lips as fire shoot through his veins. The pain was so much. It hurt so much and it only got worse as he got weaker and weaker._

" _Takeru...help…"_

D'Arcy existed the memories as the child began to scream and sob. Takeru rushed to his feet and pinned the child to the bed. That was probably a bad move on Takeru's part, since that's exactly what Elizabeth did during the attack. "Ken! Ken! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

The child, however, did not hear Takeru's cries for him to wake up. The child was still trapped in his mind and it was obvious what he had to do. He was going to regret it though.

D'Arcy quickly moved Takeru, who protested of course, and pinned the child down with one hand. It was a good thing the child was still very, very weak and not strong enough to use his enhanced strength. D'Arcy placed his other hand on the child's forehead and in a deep, calming voice he commanded, "Calm down!"

The child calmed down after a moment, but it was more due to his spell then anything else. "Open your eyes," he commanded again. The child slowly opened his eyes. As he suspected the child's violet eyes were glazed over and unfocused. The child was not with them just yet. He was still trapped somewhere in the residences of his mind.

D'Arcy gently unwrinkled a crease on the child's brow. "Relax," he said more softly. "You are safe now. The rogue will not harm you anymore." The child whimpered at the very mention of her. "Shh, it's alright. Shh," he soothed gently as he smoothed out a wrinkle with his finger. "Sleep my child." The child's eyes slowly began to close. "Sleep peacefully now. Your boyfriend will stay vigil at your side."

D'Arcy watched with a smile as the child slipped into a peaceful with a small smile on his face. D'Arcy placed his index finger on the child's temple. His finger glowed slightly as he implanted and altered a memory or two.

" _Ken?" Ken blinked and turned away from his computer screen and glanced at his opened door. Standing in the doorway was Takeru. Ken blinked in confusion. What was Takeru doing here?_

" _Hey Takeru," Ken greeted. "I didn't know you were coming over."_

 _Takeru shrugged as he walked in. "I decided to stop by. Yamato has a concert today in Tamachi, so I decided to come over and see what you are doing."_

" _Oh?" Ken didn't realize Yamato's concert was today. "Where is it at?"_

" _I believe at the middle of town. He mentioned something about a fair."_

" _Oh, yeah, my school is hosting a music festival. I didn't realize they asked your brother to perform though."_

" _I'm not surprised," Takeru rolled his eyes as he took the chair Ken usually had near the wall and sat on it backwards next to him. "Yamato can't seem to learn to say-"_

 _Takeru was interrupted by a message sound from Ken's computer. Ken flushed as he returned his attention to the chat-room message. He quickly typed back to Daisuke, telling him that Takeru was here and that he'll talk to him later. Once he sent the message he logged out. Ken turned back to Takeru, noticing a blond eyebrow raising slightly._

" _What plan is Daisuke talking about?"_

" _Nothing," Ken quickly squeaked._

" _Aha, so are you doing anything today?" Takeru asked as he leaned into his chair._

" _Not that I know of." He blinked. "Why?"_

 _Takeru smiled softly. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me."_

 _Ken raised his own brow. "I guess. Are the others coming?"_

 _Takeru shook his head. "No that's not what I meant." Ken looked at him in confusion. "I mean just the two of us."_

" _Oh," came his response. Ken blinked as Takeru's words slowly registered into his head. And not a moment later his eyes went wide in shock. "Oh!" Ken felt his cheeks warm as he stared at the blond in front of him. "You mean as a…"_

" _A date?" Takeru asked. "Yes, I'm asking you out." Takeru smiled nervously. "If you want to that is?"_

 _A bright smile formed onto Ken's face. "Yes! Yes! I love to go on a date with you!"_

 _Takeru smiled then. "Great."_

 _Guess he didn't need Daisuke's plan after all._

D'Arcy smiled at the successful alteration of that one memory. At least now the child would believe that they are dating. Hopefully this would help him confined in Takeru easily. He decided he should implant a memory of Takeru telling him about being a vampire. It had to be believable. Humans are usually not to keen when it comes to vampires. Rogues have ruined that quite a bit. He played with a thought in head. _That could work,_ he thought before he worked the fake memory in.

" _A...vampire…?" Ken felt the color drain from his face. Takeru was a vampire. A vampire. A bloodsucking, killing vampire! He stepped away from Takeru, his eyes widening in fear. Takeru flinched as his back hit the wall._

" _Ken, please," Takeru raised up his hands to show that he meant no harm. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."_

 _Ken's body trembled slightly. "But...your a…"_

" _A vampire, yes, I know. But I am not that kind of vampire."_

 _Ken looked at him hesitantly. He was afraid, yes, but Takeru wouldn't hurt him. Would he? "Wha...what do you mean?"_

 _Takeru took a deep breath before answering. "We have many laws. Many of them is to not harm humans. We live in peace with them." Ken watched as Takeru took a tiny step forward. "I don't harm humans," he stressed slowly. "What you read or hear is just stereotypes about us."_

 _Ken didn't move as Takeru stood within touching distance. Takeru didn't move to touch him and he didn't dare move to escape. Ken figured he wouldn't get very far anyway. Vampires were supposed to have enhanced speed and strength. Though he wondered what myths were true and which were just myths and speculations._

" _I promise you. I am not like those bad vampires. BelialVamdemon and some of the rogue vampires have ruined our name to you humans. Please believe me. I will never harm you, ever."_

 _Ken, hesitantly, looked into Takeru's blue eyes. Takeru eyes were filled with the familiar warmth that always made his heart skip a beat. He searched Takeru's eyes for answers. Ken saw honestly and hope in those blue orbs. Ken bit his lip, realizing that Takeru was telling the truth. Takeru was really a vampire. But a different vampire._

 _Ken had so many questions, but he was struggling to grasp what he was hearing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the whole truth right now. He lifted his hand and hesitantly rested it on Takeru cheek. Takeru was still warm to the touch. Ken closed his eyes and sighed in relief. His hand shook slightly as he tried to calm the storm in his head._

 _He stiffened slightly as Takeru gently curled his fingers around his. "I know it's a lot to take in," Takeru murmured softly. "And I understand if you want to back out of the relationship. I won't blame you if you do."_

 _Ken opened his eyes in surprise. Takeru was willing to let him go? He was giving him the choice to back out of the relationship with no hard feeling? Ken wasn't sure how to live with that. Could he abandon Takeru just because of who he was? He could. It would be the most logical choice. A normal person would go that route._

 _However…_

 _His bottom lip trembled as he shifted his eyes to their joined hands. Takeru held his hand gently. So very gently; it was as if he was one of those precious, fragile ceramic dolls. He probably was to a vampire._

 _He couldn't do that. He couldn't judge Takeru and abandon him like that. Takeru was still Takeru. Takeru was his boyfriend. His knight. His vampire._

 _The tears began to pool and fall at his conflicting emotions. Takeru reached out and with a gentle hand, wiped away his tears._

" _I'm sorry," he mumbled as he closed the distance between them. Takeru rubbed his back as he sobbed into his shirt._

" _It's okay. Shh," Takeru spoke into his ear, trying to sooth him. "You were just in shock that's all."_

" _But...I was afraid of you."_

" _We, vampires, don't have very good reputations because of some bad few." Takeru rest his chin on Ken's head. "You have nothing to be afraid of. If you want I can tell you about us when you are ready."_

 _Ken squeezed him softly. "Thank you."_

" _Take you time. I can wait." Takeru waited until Ken stopped crying before he spoke up again. "I promise I will always protect you."_

D'Arcy sighed tiredly as he finished implanting the memory. Creating a memory that never happened was a lot harder and draining then altering an already existing memory. He glanced at the child's peaceful face before altering another memory. After what felt like hours, but was only mere minutes, D'Arcy removed his finger from the child's temple. He straightened his back, wincing as his back cracked in three different place. Damn he was getting too old for this.

He gave the child on final glance before turning his attention back to Takeru, Yamato, and the two digimon. D'Arcy noticed that Takeru was a nice shade of red and his eyes were wide in shock. Yamato had a small frown on his features, his deep blue eyes twinkled with uncertainty. And the two digimon, well, they looked worried and completely unsure on what just happened.

"Why did you do that?" Takeru squeaked a little too loudly. "I haven't even told him yet!"

D'Arcy and Yamato both shushed at him. They didn't want to wake the child up. "Let's continue this in the kitchen," Yamato said as he dragged his brother out of the bedroom.

D'Arcy glanced at the digimon. "Can you watch him?"

The two digimon nodded vigorously. "Don't worry. He's safe with us," the reptile digimon reassured.

"Yeah," Patamon answered as he landed on the bed. "Gabumon and I will watch over him."

D'Arcy nodded at two and left the room to talk to the two younger vampires.


	3. Explanation

Takeru wasn't sure what to think at this point. Elder D'Arcy pretty much altered Ken memories. What was he thinking? He understood Ken was having a hard time coping with his attack. And why he did what he did; it was to help him. But to alter his memories? Ken didn't need that! Ken had his mind hijacked far too many times. He would certainly not appreciate having his memories changed like this, even if it was to help him.

He sat down at the kitchen table with a huff as his brother gave him a stern look before he went to get refreshments. Takeru grumbled under his breath as the Elder sat in the chair across from him. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the elder.

"Why did you do that?" Takeru repeated is question once Yamato returned with three steaming mugs of herbal tea, laced with blood. Of course, Elder D'Arcy's tea had a little more blood to help reenergize him from the energy he lost from altering Ken's memories.

"Takeru," Elder D'Arcy began as he took a sip of his tea. "Elizabeth had badly damaged his state of mind. She befriended him. He trusted her." Taker's fingers tighten around the mug. "He felt betrayed when she attacked him. He was confused when she somehow knew you, considering he never introduced the two of you."

Takeru frowned, feeling his anger for Elder D'Arcy's disappear, slowly. "But we do," Takeru said with a frustrated sigh.

Elder D'Arcy nodded. "The damage she did was too great. He was terrified of her and to an extension all vampires."

Takeru stiffened. _Ken would be afraid of me if he found out. Was this Elizabeth's plan all this time? She must have known that I would save him and complete the change by binding him with my blood._

"If I didn't alter his memories then the child would be terrified of you," he paused and looked at Yamato. "The both of you; I'm afraid."

Takeru let out a shuddering breath. His mind swirled around his soul mate, his friend. _So that's why he altered his memories. Ken wouldn't want anything to do with me._ He bit his lip, drawing blood. _Elizabeth knew we were connected and tried to sever it. But how did she figure it out? I didn't completely know about it until recently. Although, Yamato probably knew ahead of time._

"What did you change exactly?" Yamato asked with a frown on his features. Yamato swirled the spoon in tea as he dropped in two sugar cubes. Takeru looked at his brother and frowned as well. He too wondered what memories he altered and what he did to make Ken think they were lovers.

Elder D'Arcy placed his mug on the table and looked at them. "To start off, Yamato had a concert in Tamachi for a school event at his school. You came to his house while he was chatting with your friend, Daisuke, on the computer." Elder D'Arcy smiled slightly. "You asked him out."

Takeru blushed at that. Elder D'Arcy was making it seem so easy. Takeru hadn't even figured out how to ask him out. They haven't event dated at all. Though, Takeru did appreciate the word of confidence. When they did go on their first date, not that Ken would notice, it would be real at least.

"I did this so he would be able to freely confine in you. I fear I can't erase the fear that he feels towards Elizabeth." Takeru gritted his teeth at the thought of her. He was going to make her pay for the damaged she caused.

"What did you do about the vampire issue?" Yamato asked. "Only Taichi, Sora, and Hikari knows about us being vampires."

Elder D'Arcy took another drink before continuing. "I implanted a memory of you telling him, Takeru. I had to make it was realistic, so he was scared and unsure at first. But he realized it was still you in the end. Just remember that he might ask you about our ways. I had him think that you were just waiting for him to process everything."

Takeru felt his face drain of all color. _So, Ken knows I'm a vampire. That's just…great. I hope this doesn't damage anything._ Takeru frowned slightly in thought. _I'm really worried about his state of mind, though. He heard me yelling at Elizabeth. I wonder if Elder D'Arcy altered that too._

"I altered a few to have you meeting Elizabeth while you went to walk Ken home."

"Nothing really changed since the 1600s," Yamato commented with a teasing smile. Takeru glared at him. "Takeru still has those gentlemen habits."

"Well, it's better to be a gentleman then some of those modern men who don't give a crap about treating their love respectively or prefer to act like monkeys to get a girls or guys attention," Takeru retorted back. Yamato shrug in response.

"Maybe, but not all moderns act stupid."

"And this explains Daisuke and Taichi, how?" Yamato didn't respond.

Takeru: 1. Yamato: 0.

"Boys?" Elder D'Arcy raised a gray brow in amusement. "If you two are done, I would like to continue. I do have to get back to Vienna to consult the others about this incident."

"Sorry," they mumbled and waited for Elder D'Arcy to continue.

"Like I was saying, I altered some of the memories with him and Elizabeth to have you in it. From his knowledge, you didn't like Elizabeth but wasn't sure why. You didn't recognize her before the attack. Is that understood?"

Takeru nodded. "Yes," he replied, but he didn't necessary like it. "I'm afraid I couldn't change the memory of his attack, though. It could be disastrous if I altered it too much. You two both know how manipulative Elizabeth can be."

Takeru nodded. He definitely knew how manipulative she could be. He, himself, had been a target of her tricks centuries ago. Takeru remembered when Elizabeth tried to get him to join her and her ridiculous mission to dominate the council and the human population. However, Takeru did not agree with harming humans or going against the council. Instead, he refused to help her and reported her to the council. This, of course, left a bitter rivalry of revenge between the two of them for several years after that. She had been going after him ever since.

"We understand," Yamato said as he finished the rest of his tea.

"Very good," Elder D'Arcy said, draining the rest of his tea as he did so. Elder D'Arcy stood up and straightened his robe. "I must be going now, boys. I will check in every week to see how the new vampire is doing."

"Thank you, Elder," Yamato said as he got up as well. "I'll show you out." Takeru watched as the two vampires began left, but Elder D'Arcy stopped when he was halfway into the living room.

"Oh, and Takeru," he said as he glanced back at him.

"Yes?"

"Take good care of him. I don't know what Elizabeth's true intentions are. He is in a very vulnerable state right now, rather she meant to kill him or not."

Takeru swallowed. He had seen humans who were the result of being raped by a vampire. None of them were the quite the same. They had abnormal fears of being attacked and are constantly having nightmares. Takeru was worried about his soul mate. He knew from his bond that Ken was not coping well. He knew that if he needed to he could always look into Ken's mind and see what Elder D'Arcy altered. Though, Takeru was hesitant if that was the right thing to do. That would pretty much go against morals.

"Thank you I will," Takeru told the elder with a nod. Elder D'Arcy gave him a smile and completely felt Takeru's line of sight. Takeru returned his attention to his half drunken tea as he heard Yamato say his goodbye before closing the door. Takeru tentative drank his tea as he waited for Yamato to return.

"So, what are you going to do?" Yamato asked as he took the seat next to him.

"I don't know, Yamato," Takeru said as he put his cup down and ran his hand through his blond hair; a sign that he was frustrated. "This situation is just a huge mess."

"Yeah," Yamato agreed quietly as he looked at him. "You're worried about the bond aren't you?"

Takeru nodded. "Yeah, I am. The bond is still incomplete." Takeru frowned slightly in worry. "I gave him my blood, so he's connected to me."

"But it's only one way at the moment." Takeru sighed. That much was true. Since Takeru gave Ken his blood, Ken would be able to hear him when they communicate telepathically, and Takeru would be about to hear Ken's thoughts. However, since Ken was not changed by him, Ken would not be able to communicate or hear his thoughts (yet anyway). Takeru knew that the bond could be completed if Ken consented him to drink his blood, but he would rather wait until Ken was ready to get more intimate with him.

"I'm going to check up on him." Takeru got up and left the kitchen, ignoring the look his brother was giving him as he left. Takeru stared at the floor as he made his way back to the guest room. The two Digimon were talking amount themselves as Ken slept peacefully. Takeru smiled in relief.

Takeru walked into the room and smiled at the Digimon. "Hey guys, can I have a moment alone with Ken?"

"Sure," Gabumon said with a nod as he got off the chair and left the room.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us," Patamon said as he flew out of the room and toward his new destination: the kitchen.

Takeru smiled slightly as he thought about Patamon and his stomach. Takeru sat in the chair near the bed and stared at Ken's sleeping form. His smile disappeared as he was hit by a wave of guilt. Takeru sighed as he took Ken's hand and held it gently in his.

"I'm so sorry Ken," Takeru said with a sigh. "I should have protected you from Elizabeth." He sighed and gently rubbed Ken's hand with his thumb. "But I promise, even if it takes several centuries, I will protect you from Elizabeth and help you get through this. I will help you with your nightmares and new form." Taker smile gently as Ken sighed in content. "I promise, love. You will never be harmed again."


End file.
